De amor, locura y muerte
by Mitaili Ciz
Summary: Porque aquel ser al que amaba estaba muerto, pero aún no quería aceptarlo, no era por locura, sólo era que los demás no lo entendían. Gazelle x Burn


**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Inazuma Eleven le pertenecen a Level-5, yo sólo los uso para escribir, sin fines de lucro.**

Otro fic (Drabble, One-shot, historia patética muy corta, o quieran llamarle) en mi hobbie de escritora. Si bien no es lo mejor que he escrito, es el fic que se acerca más a mi tipo favorito de historias (Léase: Amores lunáticos, imposibles y sufridos.). Ahora, también es lo más raro, enrredado e incomprensible que he escrito, pero bueno...

Originalmente escribí esto para San Valentín, pero mi querida Beta-ocasional-reader (A la que acudo sólo cuando siento que mis historias son muy malas, y para pedirle consejo cuando estoy bloqueada.) se demoró un mundo en leerlo, aunque no la culpo, ella igual tiene cosas que hacer...

Otra cosa, escribí esto escuchando "Famous last words" de My chemical romance, así que, de ser posible, traten de escuchar la canción mientras lo leen, como para darle ambiente.

Feliz día de San Valentín increiblemente atrasado. Enjoy!

* * *

No era más que otra horrible noche de invierno. El cielo gris cubierto por oscuras nubes, amenazando con comenzar a llover. El viento gélido y húmedo. El paisaje descolorido, monocromático, triste. Las calles desiertas, sin rastros de vida alguna. Todo tan oscuro y vacío, como su corazón.

Suspiró con pesadez, observando el sofá vacío frente a él, con los ojos totalmente ausentes. Era increíble la manera en que las cosas cambiaban; Como aquella alegre casa había perdido su encanto; Como todo había dejado su importancia; Como todo se había vuelto tan vacío. Ahora ni siquiera sabía el porqué de mantener su solitaria existencia. Burn ya jamás regresaría...estaba muerto, muerto como sólo un verdadero muerto podría estarlo.

Se levantó de su asiento con pereza, emprendiendo camino hasta el baño. Se lavó la cara en un inútil intento de borrar aquellas molestas imágenes de su cabeza: El accidente, las lágrimas de sus amigos, incluso el apacible rostro de su amor eterno, sus ojos cerrados, la piel alba, la boca entreabierta, todo. Se restregó los ojos con fuerza y se dio una cachetada. No, no, no y no. Él no podía estar muerto, no estaba muerto y jamás lo estaría, sólo había sido una horrenda pesadilla, una mucho más real de lo que quisiese.

Se miró al espejo y sonrió de manera psicópata. ¡Eso era! Una pesadilla y nada más, un vil producto de su confundida imaginación, una cruel broma de su cerebro, una macabra ilusión lejos de la realidad. Amplió su sonrisa, a esas alturas ya no le importaba su fría compostura, ni su voz monocromática, mucho menos sus pensamientos racionales, sólo iba a dejarse guiar por sus emociones, por la locura que invadía todo su ser. Pero...Esperen un segundo, ¡Él no estaba loco!¡Los locos eran los otros por creer que Burn estaba muerto cuando él sabía que no era así! ¿Qué más podía ser si no?.

Caminó con paso vacilante hasta la sala, sin desvanecer el lunático gesto de su rostro. Tomó su abrigo y salió de la casa rumbo al hospital. Iba a demostrarle a todos que Burn aún seguía vivo, que él no estaba loco, ellos sí.

La lluvia comenzó a golpear su cuerpo con violencia, empapándolo de pies a cabeza, pero ¿Qué más daba? Ya jamás se detendría. La tempestad comenzó a cobrar fuerza, pero nunca más que su rechazada locura.

Llegó al hospital y entró sin vacilaciones. La luz del lugar lo cegó por unos momentos. Tanto blanco no hacía más que irritarlo, era como un maldito psiquiátrico, y él no estaba loco.

Se detuvo ante la puerta tras la que sabía se encontraba su amante. Dirigió su mano hacia el pomo, no entendía porqué, pero estaba temblando. Giró la manija con una lentitud desquiciante y cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras abría la puerta.

-¿Gazelle?¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas?- escuchó aquella voz sumamente conocida y se atrevió a abrir sus ojos. Frente a él pudo contemplar a Burn acostado en su camilla, vivo, observándolo también.

-Vine a buscarte- dijo apenas. Lo sabía, sabía que no estaba loco.

Haruya le sonrió con esa soberbia tan típica en él, para, acto seguido, indicarle a Gazelle una silla de ruedas al otro lado de la habitación. El albino ayudó a Burn a sentarse en ella. Se colocó tras la silla y comenzó a empujarla hacia la puerta principal.

-Parece que ya paró la lluvia- dijo el joven de ojos ámbar, una vez se encontraron fuera del recinto.

-Burn...- llamó Fuusuke, recibiendo la atención del aludido.- Estás vivo ¿Verdad?.

De pronto un rayo iluminó todo el lugar, acompañado de un sonido estrepitoso. Gazelle sintió como la lluvia se abalanzaba sobre ellos otra vez. Levantó la vista al cielo, preguntándose cómo es que había comenzado a llover tan fuerte de buenas a la primera, pero bueno...

-Burn...No has respondido a mi pregunta- dijo, pero, por alguna extraña razón, su compañero no reaccionó.- Burn...Burn...Burn, contéstame- sintió como la locura volvía a presentarse en su cabeza, como su rostro volvía a adquirir esas psicopática sonrisa.

Se paró frente a la silla de ruedas y se agachó, quedando a la altura de su amante. Lo sujetó por los hombros y lo comenzó a sacudir con suavidad, para luego darle paso a la violencia.

-Burn...¡Burn, maldición, contéstame! ¡Burn!

El cuerpo de aquel joven estaba rígido y frío, como el de un cadáver. ¿Cadáver? No, eso no podía ser cierto, Haruya estaba vivo. Se levantó y giró la silla con rapidez, debía llevarlo devuelta al hospital, pero, antes de dar un paso siquiera, sintió como su corazón se detenía. Tras él el hospital había sido remplazado por otro edificio aún más aterrador, la morgue. Se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas. Su cara estaba desfigurada, llena de locura. No, eso no podía ser verdad. No, Burn no podía estar muerto, no podía, no podía. Se levantó de cuenta nueva y volvió a girar la silla, emprendiendo camino a casa. Puso su mano sobre el cabello de Nagumo y comenzó a acariciarlo suavemente.

-Yo no estoy loco, los locos son ellos- repitió otra vez, sin desvanecer su lunática y perturbada expresión, perdiéndose entre la lluvia de aquella noche invernal.

* * *

¿Demasido terrible?...

Sinceramente, estoy subiendo esto por mero capricho, y nada más...

Se podría decir que estaba bastante fuera de mí cuando lo escribí (El mismo 14 de Febrero... Lo que es ser una "Forever Alone".), así que no creo volver a escribir algo parecido (O, al menos, en mucho tiempo más).

Espero haya sido de su agrado (¿?), y muchísimas gracias por darse el tiempo de leer.


End file.
